


New Friends

by immortalje



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27989718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: 4 little snippets about Cameron and Foreman joining the team and finding out about House and Chase dating.
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Kudos: 15





	New Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Zoe  
> 1\. Some admissions for the last part. I didn't remember Chase flirting with whoever that was and mixing up the legs as a result, and I actually like my explanation so live with it. Additionally, I don't know if there are any illnesses that cause blood clots in the brain and I don't know if you can remove them just like that. I wrote this story several months ago and just recently added the final touch to the second part before sending it off to my beta. I might or I might not rework it sometime in the future with some research, but for now I'm too busy writing my other ideas.  
> 2\. Also... I had planned only to write this for Cameron joining, but then eadem_domo suggested to give Chase a mini TV and have Foreman joining.

Part 1 - A new friend named Cameron

The day was like any other when Chase woke up next to his lover Gregory House. Everything had happened relatively quickly. He had started his internship, fell for his boss, got the nerve up to tell him and finally told him. Since then he woke up next to him nearly every morning.

He still remembered the day he had told House he wanted to sleep with him. That was two months ago, four months after he started working for the older man.

When he left the bathroom, House said, “Dress nice today, you’re getting a new friend.”

Chase stopped still and looked at House surprised.

“You’re not going like that, are you? Cause I don’t want everybody to see what’s mine…,” asked House when Chase didn’t react.

Chase raised an eyebrow, “You don’t mind Wilson…”

“Wilson isn’t everybody. Besides, it’s to get it out of his system,” said House distracted.

Chase started, “You…,” only to be interrupted by Greg kissing him.

“Cuddy made me. And I bought you something,” said House, holding a magazine up.

Chase grinned, “More crosswords. Thanks.”

“Just don’t eat MY pens, now get dressed. By the way, I left you something on the bed,” said House before returning to his breakfast.

~***~

It was a rarity that House and Chase got to the hospital at the same time. When they arrived in the hall in front of their staff room, they could see a woman with long, dark hair already in the room. As she was currently busy looking around, she didn’t notice them.

“She’s pretty,” noted Chase.

House grinned, “And she worked hard to get this job. Intriguing, isn’t it?”

“Figures it wasn’t her rep that got her the job,” grinned Robert.

House answered, “You know me too well. Now play nice, I’m going to take a nap.”

Watching House enter his office, Chase smiled and entered the room.

The woman watched him sit down in his usual chair and asked, “You’re not Dr. House. Where is he?”

“Taking a nap. So you’re my new friend?” asked Chase with a smile.

Cameron looked surprised, “Shouldn’t he…”

“He does what he wants, not what he should do. Since you’re my new friend and all… Do you have a name?” responded Chase.

Cameron finally let the topic be and answered, “Allison Cameron. What did you mean with new friend? Not that I don’t want you to be my friend…”

“Robert Chase and that’s what House told me. That I’d be getting a new friend, since we’re both working for him and all,” explained Chase.

Raising an eyebrow at the answer, Cameron questioned again, “Why’s he taking a nap now?”

“Because he can?” asked Chase as if it was obvious. Ignoring Cameron, he got out his new magazine full with crosswords and the new pens he had found on the bed and started on his morning activity.

Part 2 - Caught in the Act

Soon, it had become obvious that Cameron was trying to get into House’s bed and Chase didn’t like it one bit.

Whenever she did something to catch the House’s attention, Chase found himself glaring at her. He tried to get her to stop answering House’s mail to no avail. He also couldn’t get her to stop pestering House with questions about how he was feeling. At least her attempts to make House coffee had ended badly when House had forbidden her from ever making coffee again.

Well, what was grating the worst on his nerves was, and would forever be, her endless attempts to talk with House professionally (you just couldn’t make him take on cases if he didn’t want to take them) or personally (it just wasn’t done at the hospital, not that Cameron would ever meet House outside the hospital). A part of him wondered when House would get enough of his bad moods that resulted out of those attempts.

~***~

He was just leaving the clinic after his clinic duty when he was pulled into an unused room by House.

“Would you quit these bad moods? They’re irritating,” demanded House.

Chase complained, “Why don’t you do something about Cameron. She’s…”

“Oh, really,” interrupted House shocked.

Chase said frustrated, “Don’t play innocent.”

“There’s no one but you, so stop being jealous. I happen to think that it’s amusing,” tried House to sooth his lover.

Chase huffed, “And what when it stops being amusing?”

“Then you can glare at her all you want for spoiling MY mood,” grinned House in return.

Chase sighed in defeat, “Fine.”

The next couple of weeks were frustrating for Chase, but he managed to stay calm, most of the time that is. House knew how to distract him when it got too much though.

~***~

When Cameron came in to work that day, the blinds in House’s office were closed, curious she stepped closer. When she heard strange noises coming from inside, she opened the door only to freeze at what she saw.

Chase was halfway undressed, sitting in House’s lap, his head thrown back in pleasure. He was moving up and down, not even noticing her entrance. House did though. However, he didn’t make a move to stop. Instead he grabbed between Chase and him, causing the younger man to moan even louder.

She couldn’t move. No matter how much she just wanted to leave. Everything was over, the moment Chase screamed, “Greg,” loudly, before collapsing on House’s shoulder.

House grabbed the tissues lying next to him and cleaned his hands off as well as his exposed chest and something Cameron didn’t want to think about.

“Time to get dressed, Cameron’s here,” said House to Chase.

The blonde man moved his head to look at his lover and asked, “How do you know?”

“She’s standing in the door,” answered House, causing both Cameron and Chase to blush.

Chase stood up hurriedly, revealing his missing pants, before kneeling down to collect his clothes and getting dressed quickly.

“Close the door,” said House while getting rid of the condom, further embarrassing Cameron.

Chase whispered agonized, “Greg, please,” but his plea was ignored.

“What are you going to do about what you just witnessed?” asked House.

Cameron stuttered in response, “I’m… I won’t say anything. Just… could you not do it somewhere where I’m going to walk in on you?”

“You’re early,” remarked House smug.

Part 3 - A new friend named Foreman

Half a year had passed since Cameron had come and both had settled down with their own past time when they didn’t have clinic duty.

One morning, Chase entered the bedroom to find clothes laid out for him and a present next to it. It wasn’t his birthday and neither was it Christmas. The only other time he had gotten a present aside from these occasions was when Cameron had started.

Getting dressed, he stared at the present every now and then. Once he was dressed, he opened it. He was surprised to find a mini TV inside.

When he entered the kitchen, he asked, “Am I getting another friend? The last time I got a present on the side was when Cameron came.”

“Congratulation, it’s a boy,” grinned House, “You like?”

“It’s great. I can watch Neighbours now,” answered Chase.

This time Chase was at work before House and as soon as Cameron entered he said, “We’re getting a new friend.”

“What’d House say?” asked Cameron curious.

Chase grinned, pulling out his TV, “That it’s a boy.”

“Whom can I congratulate?” asked a new voice.

Chase turned and asked with wide eyes, “Are you our new friend? House said it’d be a boy.”

“Stop it! You’re spending way too much time with House,” laughed Cameron.

Seeing the dark-skinned man’s confusion, Chase elaborated, “House’s way of telling us that there’s going to be another intern was to say that we’re getting a new friend. His exact words, ‘Congratulation, it’s a boy.’”

“Tell me he’s sane,” asked the new one desperate.

Chase grinned, “Define sane. Robert Chase by the way. And the lovely lady over there is Allison Cameron.”

“Eric Foreman. Where’s Dr. House anyway?” asked the man.

Chase turned to his crossword and said, “Should be in soon. You might get lucky and he won’t hide in his office.”

“Did it on my first day,” explained Cameron when Foreman looked confused.

After some time spent in silence, Foreman asked, “What’s with the TV?”

“Fighting boredom,” explained Chase while chewing on his pen.

Their silence was interrupted by House, “I hope that’s not one of mine.”

“Got new ones from the storage room,” answered Chase.

Before Foreman could say something, House had entered his office and returned with a mini TV of his own, “You haven’t seen me if Cuddy asks.”

Chase and Cameron nodded, while House left again.

“Where’s he going?” asked Foreman.

Cameron looked up and answered, “Hiding.”

“General Hospital repeat is on,” explained Chase.

Such began the first day of Eric Foreman.

Part 4 - Health Risks...

When they had found out that Chase had betrayed House, they started treating him like a traitor. Cameron even more so as she was disgusted that Chase had betrayed his lover, not just his boss.

Right now, they were satisfied to see House and Chase arguing, although they couldn’t hear what was being said.

~***~

“You should have told me,” argued House.

Chase responded defensively, “I can deal with it!”

“I didn’t say I would have gotten involved, but maybe I’d have liked to let you rest at home. You’re not supposed to be this stressed! You just had an OP to remove a blood clot in your brain that developed due to you being sick,” argued House once more.

Chase sighed, “Fine. I’ll be more careful about my stress level.”

“Good. You could also tell the others just why you went to Vogler and that I knew all about it,” suggested House calmer.

Chase sat down in defeat, “Do I have to?”

“Robert, this is too much stress for you when we don’t have a case. What do you think will happen when we get a case?” asked House worried.

When Chase only closed his eyes and swayed, House stood up and went over to his lover. Placing a hand on Chase’s shoulder, House asked, “Robert? Are you alright?”

“It… It feels like there’s cotton stuffed in my head,” answered Chase weakly.

House’s face turned to stone, when he said, “Guess it was too much already. I’ll tell the others after I call Dr. Ludwig.”

House picked up the phone and had the other doctor paged. Once done he made the younger man lie down on the couch.

~***~

Meanwhile, Foreman and Cameron watched the events with a frown. It was obvious that something was wrong. They were even more confused when another doctor hurried into the room and to the two men.

House and the new doctor talked before House went over to the door and entered the conference room.

“Two things. You’ll cease picking on Chase and secondly, I knew all along that he was talking to Vogler. It was a plan we both came up with. And a third thing, Chase is sick,” said House before turning back to his office where Chase had been put on a stretcher in the mean time.

The two ducklings stared at the group as they left, in confusion. Chase hadn’t appeared to be sick to them. Not once.

They only moved again, when Cuddy entered the room and asked, “Where’s House?”

“With Chase. Dr. Ludwig came and he was wheeled away. House said that Chase was sick,” explained Foreman, having recognised the other doctor from the few times he helped in Neurology.

Cameron asked, “What’s going on?”

“Chase had a blood clot in his brain removed a few weeks ago. He’s not supposed to have too much stress. I knew I shouldn’t have let him back this soon,” said Cuddy after a moment of contemplation.

To say that the other two were shocked would have been a huge understatement. They also felt guilty for putting so much on Chase. Without another word they decided to go and search for House.

~***~

They finally found him in front of an Operation Room. House ignored them for now and silence settled until Cameron asked, “How bad is he?”

“He’s bleeding in his brain again,” said House in a monotone voice.

After another moment of silence, Cameron asked, “What’d happen?”

“Remember him mixing up the legs? It was caused by an infection that caused the blood clot which in return made him mix up the legs. He had an operation for that during his last vacation,” explained House, and silent enough that both Foreman and

Cameron had to strain their ears, he added, “Stupid wombat not telling me about the stress he’s put under.”

Now they felt even guiltier as both had assumed that House knew. The rest of the time was spent in silence, waiting for news on Chase.

~***~

A couple of hours later, Dr. Ludwig left the room and said to House, “He’s in the wake up room. Everything’s alright for now. Two stressful weeks at least this time, the longer the better.”

“I’ll keep him home,” agreed House before limping off.

Foreman made to follow, but was held back by Cameron.

“Don’t you want to know how he is?” asked Foreman confused.

Cameron shook her head, “Let them have some time alone. It’s time you find out their secret.”

“What secret? There…,” started Foreman even more confused.

Cameron sighed, “Their dating. I found out by walking in on them…”

“Wow. Puts everything in a new light,” said Foreman shocked, “Why’d he say House was dating Wilson though?”

“He never did. Besides, everybody at the hospital thought so at one time or another,” answered Cameron.

Their conversation was interrupted by Cuddy once again, “Where’s House now?”

“Operation is over and House’s in the wake up room with Chase,” answered Cameron.

Cuddy nodded, “How long does he need off?”

“Dr. Ludwig said two stress free weeks at least,” answered Foreman.  
When Cuddy didn’t say anything in return, Cameron asked, “What are you thinking about?”

“If I should give House time off as well. He’ll be uncontrollable without Chase around.”


End file.
